jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Chance
Die Last Chance war das langlebigste und bedeutendste Raumschiff von Platt Okeefe zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Es diente ihr über zahlreiche Jahre hinweg als Residenz und Transportschiff und erlangte in ihren Diensten einen nicht zu verachtenden Bekanntheitsgrad in der Schmugglerszene. Anfangs wurde die Last Chance als Schmuggelschiff für unzählige Transaktionen bekannt, im Korporationssektor, Ryloth, Essowyn und vielen weiteren Gegenden der Galaxis, doch Platt Okeefe unterstützte schon bald die Rebellen-Allianz, womit die Last Chance in zahlreiche Gefechte geriet. Auf Tatooine hielt sie dem Beschuss einer großen Einheit Sturmtruppen und selbst einem AT-ST stand. In den Sümpfen Dagobahs drohte sie im Morast zu versinken, überstand jedoch auch dieses Ereignis und beförderte eine ganze Siedlung aus den gefährlichen Dschungeln des Planeten. Später diente die Last Chance ihrer Besitzerin zur Unterstützung der Neuen Republik und im fortwährenden Kampf gegen das Imperium. Sie diente unter anderem auch als Einsatzschiff für mehrere Missionen der Black Curs. Beschreibung Allgemeines Die Last Chance war nur eines von vielen Frachtschiffen in Platt Okeefes Diensten, jedoch zweifellos das wichtigste und langlebigste, außerdem das letzte bekannte. Sie hatte bereits einige Schiffe vor diesem besessen und war Mitglied in unterschiedlichen Crews gewesen, das letzte bekannte Schiff, welches sie vor der Last Chance besaß, war die Pok's Demise. Bei der Last Chance, einem corellianischen Frachter handelte es sich um ein stark modifiziertes Modell der YT-Serie der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft, einen YT-1300-Frachter. Es hatte durch Okeefe selbst einige grundlegende Veränderungen erfahren, während deren erstes Schiff, die Brentaal Princess, noch von Nazrita Villache modifiziert worden war. Zur Ausstattung der Last Chance gehörte der ASP-7 Droide SeeVee, der jedoch im Jahr 0 NSY von Beylyssa zerstört wurde.Imperial Double-Cross Normalerweise flog Platt Okeefe das Schiff alleine, allerdings ergab sich hin und wieder, dass sie einen Kopiloten an Bord hatte, darunter Tru'eb Cholakk und ein Sullustaner, ein Mitglied der Familie Suuliem.Platt's Starport Guide Um das Jahr 1 NSY bestand die Crew aus insgesamt acht Personen, die Pilotin selbst mit einberechnet, darunter waren Tru'eb Cholakk und Traut.The Hunger Im Jahr 4 NSY reisten Platt und Tru'eb, der noch immer Kopilot war, zusammen mit Dirk Harkness, später kam Jai Raventhorn hinzu.Schatten der Erinnerung Während dies die übliche und hauptsächliche Crew des Schiffs war, ergaben sich noch zu verschiedenen Anlässen weitere kurzzeitige Mitglieder. Die Registrierungsnummer der Last Chance lautete LC02-133BAY-TR02, hiermit war das Schiff in der Datenbank des Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten registriert, wo auch die Bewaffnung festgehalten wurde. Äußerliche Details Okeefe modifizierte ihr Schiff, sodass es weit über dem Standard solch kleiner Frachter bewaffnet war. Selbst von außen konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass es sich um ein stark verändertes Modell handelte, das für den Kampf gerüstet war. Als Modell der YT-1300-Serie zählte es zu den kleineren Frachtern, war jedoch immerhin größer als Okeefes erstes Schiff, ein Ghtroc 720er. Die Waffen der Last Chance waren mit Bedacht auf bestmögliche Funktionalität angebracht, anders als ein Teil der Ausstattung des Innenraums, der lediglich dem Geschmack Okeefes gerecht werden sollte. Der Geschützturm, ausgestattet mit dem Doppellasergeschütz, befand sich auf der Oberseite des Schiffs und war äußerst manövrierfähig. Wie bei Modellen seiner Klasse üblich, befand sich das Cockpit seitlich der Last Chance. Anders als bei den meisten Versionen allerdings, beispielsweise dem berühmten Millennium Falken, hatte die Last Chance ihr Cockpit auf der linken und nicht auf der rechten Seite. Sie war mit 27 Metern außerdem ein klein wenig länger als die üblichen Modelle, da diese normaler Weise 26,7 Meter lang waren.Platt's Smugglers Guide Auf Kelada erwarb sich Platt Okeefe mit der Hilfe eines Informationshändlers namens Loh'khar eine Erschütterungsrakete, die sie an der Last Chance installieren ließ, womit das Schiff noch kampftauglicher wurde.Finder's Fee Zusätzlich oder ersatzweise zur Doppellaserkanone des Frachters ließ sie außerdem eine starke Vierlingslaserkanone anbringen.Smuggler's Log − Adventure Journal 4 Ihr Schiff verfügte außerdem über eine Sensorschüssel, ähnlich der des Millennium Falken.Platt's Starport GuideVengeance Strike Innenleben miniatur|links|[[Platt Okeefe im Cockpit.]] Das Cockpit des Frachters war von Platt Okeefe grundlegend umgestaltet worden. Sie hatte die beiden Sitze, die für Bordschützen vorgesehen waren, entfernt und diesen freien Raum mit Kontrollcomputern und Gerätschaften gefüllt. Es gab somit nur zwei Sitze im Cockpit, eines für den Piloten selbst und eines für den Copiloten. Okeefe hatte sich diesen Raum äußerst wohnlich eingerichtet, da sie sich die meiste Zeit dort aufhielt. Allerdings achtete sie nicht auf Ordnung. Der Eingang zum Geschützschacht lag direkt gegenüber der Einstiegsrampe. Sobald man den Schacht betritt, erkennt man, dass das Schiff über eine hervorragende Bewaffnung verfügt. Vom Geschützschacht aus gelangte man in den Geschützturm, von dem aus man die Laserkanone steuern konnte. Man saß in einem Sessel, und der Ausblick wurde durch ein Ansichtsfenster aus Transparistahl gewährt. Direkt oberhalb der Steuergabel fand sich die Computer-Kontrollanzeige. Die Steuergabel selbst diente sowohl der Steuerung der Kanone als auch zur Manövrierung der Kuppel. Eine Reihe anderer Optionen boten die Schaltflächen und Knöpfe rund um den Sitz, die überall an den Wänden blinkten. Zur Koordination und Absprache des Schützen diente ein Headset-Komlink, das direkt mit dem Interkom verbunden war. Ein schmaler Korridor führte vom Eingang zum Frachtraum des Raumschiffs, einem verhältnismäßig kleinen Frachtraum. Syntetische Streifen von Kampfgeschirr waren in die Einpressbuchsen der der Wände eingehakt. Sie schützten die Frachtkisten vor Erschütterung, indem sie bei Bedarf daran befestigt wurden. Im Zentrum des Raums war ein großer Teil des Bodens mit schwarzen und gelben Streifen markiert. Diese Grenze markierte den Frachtlift, der dafür herhielt, größere Güter an Bord zu befödern. miniatur|rechts|Übersicht der Räumlichkeiten. Die Crew Lounge des Schiffs war ein angenehmer Aufenthaltsort für die Besatzung, der in Platts eigenem Stil eingerichtet wurde. Der Raum beinhaltete einen alten Divan aus Wroona, sowie einen Holospiel-Tisch. Der Raum war groß genug, um sieben bis acht Leute unterzubringen. Allerdings war er äußerst unordentlich, Getränkekisten und ungewaschene Gläser standen dort herum. An einer der Wände, mit einem Sessel davor, war ein Bedienungspult montiert, von dem aus sich die technischen Systeme bedienen ließen. Eine Seite des Raumes wurde von einem kunstvollen, mit der Haut eines Nashtahs überzogenen Thron dominiert. In dem Raum lagerte Platt Okeefe noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Dinge, viele davon waren kaputt oder wirkten vollkommen unpassend. Die gesamte Einrichtung bestand aus Gegenständen, die sie während ihrer Reise in die Hände fielen, einige davon waren nicht legal erworben. Die Quartiere der Crew erreichte man über einen gekurvten Korridor, in dem man sich drei Türen gegenüber fand. Jeder der Räume enthielt zwei Schlafkabinen auf jeweils einer Seite eines Badezimmers - dieses war dort platziert für die Erfrischung nach Hyperraum-Flügen. Die Betten waren mit privaten Monitoren ausgestattet. In jedem der Räume fand man dieselbe Einrichtung, einen Stuhl, zwei Schränke und einen umlegbaren Tisch. Diese Räumlichkeiten wurden nur selten genutzt. Mit einem Sicherheitshinweis versehen, fand man in einem der Korridore den Zugang zu den beiden Rettungskapseln der Last Chance, die nur dem äußersten Notfall dienten. Die Kapseln bargen jeweils zwei Sitze mit Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Außerdem fanden sich dort ein paar Lagerungsstellen für mögliche Besitztümer, die somit ebenfalls gerettet werden konnten. Zwei Platten erwiesen sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Luken, hinter denen sich Lagerabteile befanden. Innerhalb dieser Abteile lagerte Okeefe zwei Blaster, zwei Atemmasken, ein Glühstab und zwei Komlinks. Außerdem eine Wochenration an Nahrung.Smuggler's Log Platt Okeefes Schlafgemach Nahe der Bordküche, am Rande des Korridors, der die drei Türen zu den Quartieren beherbergte, befand sich eine weitere Tür, die ins Innere eines opulenten Schlafzimmers führte, Platt Okeefes persönlicher Räumlichkeit. Dieses Zimmer unterschied sich deutlich von den Quartieren der restlichen Besatzung. Die Wände waren mit schwarzen Stoffen überhangen. Eine Vielzahl fantasievoll dekorierter, zotteliger Teppiche bedeckte den Fußboden. An einer der Wände stand ein handgefertigter, äußerst perfektionistisch gebauter Kleiderschrank aus Greel-Holz. Greel-Holz hatte eine scharlachrote Farbe und war deshalb äußerst begehrt; auch Einrichtungsteile des Palastes von Darth Vader waren daraus gefertigt worden. Im Inneren des Kleiderschranks verbarg sich eine Vielfalt an verschiedensten Klamotten, von dreckigen Overalls bis hin zu einem Abendkleid, das von einem der berühmtesten Designer der Kernwelten angefertigt worden war. Das Bett des komfortablen Schlafzimmers war nicht weniger beachtlich, mit einem Berg aus Kissen, die allesamt mit teuersten Stoffen überzogen waren. Auf dem Bettlaken fanden sich mehrere Decken, jeweils von unterschiedlicher Qualität. Die Zimmerdecke war mit einem Aussichtsfenster aus Transparistahl ausgestattet, das von Okeefe installiert wurde. Hierdurch bot sich im Weltraum ein spektakulärer Anblick. Geschichte Während des Aufstiegs des Imperiums [[Bild:Omzes Starport.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Last Chance, angedockt an Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport]] Die Last Chance geriet irgendwann zwischen den Jahren 6 VSY und 2 VSY in die Dienste der Schmugglerin Platt Okeefe und ersetzte damit die Pok's Demise,Sandbound on Tatooine doch ihre Geschichte ließ sich bis etwa dreißig Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin zurückverfolgen, als das Schiff einen anderen Benutzer hatte. In dessen Diensten bereiste sie unter anderem Alderaan und Spira. Viele Daten blieben über all die Jahre in der Datenbank des Bordcomputers erhalten.Smuggler's Log – Adventure Journal 5 Vor und nach der Schlacht von Yavin machte Okeefe mit diesem Schiff einige Ausflüge an Orte wie Kuat, Gelgelar, Byblos und den berüchtigten Shadowport Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport. Bei Kuat wurde sie von TIE-Jägern beschädigt, es gelang jedoch die Flucht. Dies war nicht die einzige Auseinandersetzung der Last Chance mit TIE-Jägern, einmal wurde sie von einer ganzen Schar und einem Sternzerstörer verfolgt und musste in den Dschungeln von Dorajan notlanden. Das Schiff war schwer beschädigt, doch konnte es repariert werden, bevor der Sternzerstörer eintraf und es lokalisierte.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Während eines Aufenthalts auf Kelada ließ sich Platt Okeefe auf einen Handel mit Loh'khar ein und brachte ein siebenköpfiges Team der Infiltrationsgruppe aus dem Gefahrengebiet, indem sie sie nach Gelgelar transportierte. [[Bild:Lonely Five.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Last Chance bereist Kala'uun.]] Während eines Aufsflugs in die Stadt Kala'uun mussten sich Platt und Tru'eb vor Hitzestürmen in Acht nehmen, welche die Last Chance ohne weiteres hätten zerstören können. Das Schiff überstand den Ausflug jedoch unbeschadet, nachdem sie bei ihrer Anreise solchen Stürmen ausweichen konnten, woraufhin die Last Chance durch den Eingang im kleinsten der Berge der Lonely Five in die Stadt gelangte. Im Laufe der Zeit geriet Platt mit dem Schiff in mehrere kleine Scharmützel, darunter eines über Kuat und eines in der Gegend des Smuggler's Run, bei welchem sie dank ihrer Pilotenkünste und dem Einsatz ihrer Crew gegen die TIE-Jäger bestehen konnte.Introductory Adventure Game – Narrator's Booklet Das Imperium ging mit verschärften Maßnahmen gegen Schmuggler vor, und auf Planeten wie etwa Shesharile 5 und der dort gelegenen Handelsstadt Gallisport war dies besonders spürbar. Nur die so genannten Lumrunner, die besten unter den Schmugglern, wagten sich an Orte wie diesen, um dort Geschäfte zu machen. Platt Okeefe war eine dieser Schmugglerinnen, und die Last Chance war eines der Schiffe, die auf diesen Raumhäfen landeten und abhoben, so auch auf Gallisport, kurz nachdem Shamus Falconi nur mit Glück einer Verhaftung entgehen konnte.Lumrunners Zeit der Rebellion Im Jahr 0 NSY reiste Platt Okeefe mit diesem Schiff nach Brentaal IV, in ihre Heimat. Während sie und ihr Partner Tru'eb Cholakk sich auf dessen Schiff aufhielten, der Luudrian Star, schlich sich der vierzehnjährige Darrik auf die Last Chance. Mit diesem an Bord reiste Okeefe nach Bespin, und noch während des Fluges wurde Darrik zu einem neuen Crewmitglied erklärt, da er auf dieselbe Art von der Ödnis Brentaals zu entkommen versuchte wie sie einige Jahre zuvor. Der Frachter wurde in der Wolkenstadt abgesetzt, doch während Okeefe Mussat Nasrabi aufsuchte, blieb der Raumhafen nicht ohne Aktivität. Beylyssa schlich sich an Bord des Schiffs und zerstörte in ihrer Wut, Okeefe nicht aufzufinden, den Droiden SeeVee. [[Bild:Last Chance action.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Last Chance während des Scharmützels von Tatooine, im Einsatz gegen angreifende Sturmtruppen.]] Die Last Chance selbst blieb unbeschadet, und als Okeefe die sie verfolgenden Kopfgeldjäger ausgeschaltet hatte, bereiste sie Tatooine, um zum Treffpunkt zu gelangen, der Dead Bantha Gulch. Dort hatte Birket ihr allerdings bereits eine Falle gestellt, und sie wurde an Bord der Luudrian Star gefangen genommen. Sie konnte sich jedoch mit der Hilfe von Darrik befreien, und die beiden Schiffe dienten im Kampf gegen die Sturmtruppen und einen AT-ST, den sie im Laufe der Schlacht erfolgreich zerstörten. Okeefe reiste weiter, um sich mit ihren Kontakten in der Rebellen-Allianz zu treffen und ihnen Waffen als auch den gefangenen Major auszuliefern. Darrik blieb nur über kurze Zeit ein Mtiglied der Crew. Acht Monate später, im Jahr 1 NSY, flüchtete Okeefe mit ihrer Crew, inzwischen bestehend aus Cholakk und sechs weiteren Schmugglern, darunter Traut, mit der Last Chance vor imperialen Verfolgern nach Koaan. Sie kehrte mit Daten über Dagobah, ihrem nächsten Ziel, sowie Zak und Tash Arranda und deren Onkel Mammon Hoole zurück, die sich der Crew anschlossen, da sie ebenfalls nach Dagobah gelangen mussten. Mit neun Passagieren an Bord, sowie Okeefe als Pilotin und Cholakk als Copilot, war das Schiff ausgelastet. Auf dem Planeten blieb der Frachter zurück, während die Gruppe sich aufmachte, um die Gegend zu erkunden. Die Last Chance versank währenddessen jedoch einige Meter tief im Sumpf, was Okeefe und ihre Partner viel zu spät in Erfahrung brachten. Um das Schiff zu retten und von dem Planeten zu entkommen, musste der Repulsorlift herhalten, mithilfe dessen die Last Chance aus dem morastigen Untergrund befreit werden sollte. Am Ende ihres Abenteuers gelang dies Okeefe und ihren Leuten, sodass sie den Planeten verlassen konnten und die Last Chance von einem Begräbnis auf Dagobah verschont wurde. Im Auftrag der Neuen Republik miniatur|rechts|Die [[Schlacht von Moorja (4 NSY)|Schlacht von Moorja.]] Im Jahr 4 NSY schlossen sich Platt und Tru'eb mit dem Söldner Dirk Harkness zusammen und gründeten die Black Curs, und nachdem Platt mit der Last Chance im gleichen Jahr Zelos II bereiste, kehrte sie mit einem weiteren neuen Crewmitglied zurück, Jai Raventhorn. Beide waren schwer verletzt, und da das Schiff über keinen Bacta-Tank verfügte, konnten ihre Wunden nur mit Medikits behandelt werden. In den Frachtraum luden sie eine gefangene imperiale Offizierin namens Luana Treftite, und flogen nach Wroona, wo sie diese an die Neue Republik auslieferten. Die Söldnergruppe Black Curs war entstanden, und während der ersten Zeit diente die Last Chance als Raumschiff für die Missionen der Truppe. Im Auftrag Airen Crackens und des Provisorischen Rates der Neuen Republik führte die Black Curs einen Spionageauftrag in den Kernwelten und der Expansionsregion durch. Hierbei bereisten sie unter anderem Welten wie Kuat, Kelada, Salliche, Chandrila und Sluis Van. Die Mission bestand darin, die politische und militärische Lage der Planeten und Systeme zu erkunden, um der Republik einen Überblick über die Aktivitäten des Imperiums zu gewährleisten. Allerdings blieb dies auch unter den Imperialen nicht gänzlich unbemerkt, der Imperiale Berater Bregius Golthan verfolgte die Black Curs nach Abschluss ihrer Mission unerbittlich bis in den Inneren Rand nach Moorja. Als dort mit einem abtrünnigen Kriegsherrn eine dritte Partei aufwartete, die sich gegen beide Seiten richtete, entbrannte die Schlacht von Moorja im Orbit, bei welcher die Last Chance stark beschädigt wurde. Das Schiff wurde von Turbolasern erfasst und war zur Notlandung gezwungen. Auf der Oberfläche Moorjas nahm die Schlacht ihren Fortgang, Platt Okeefe, Jai Raventhorn und Tru'eb Cholakk gelang jedoch die Reparatur inmitten der Gefechte, während Dirk Harkness einen verborgenen Y-Flügler barg. Gemeinsam mit der erst spät eingetroffenen Unterstützung der Neuen Republik gelang es ihnen, die Blockade zu durchbrechen, womit die Black Curs ihren Report an Airen Cracken senden konnte.Black Curs BluesRecon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Rache für SeeVee Bis ins Jahr 7 NSY schloss sich der Black Curs dann ein weiteres Mitglied namens Starter an, und nutzten oft wieder die Last Chance als Unterkunft und Raumschiff. In jenem Jahr bereisten sie mit der Last Chance und der Luudrian Star sowie dem X-Flügler von Starter den Planeten Wroona und stießen mit gruvianischem Tovas im Aufenthaltsraum an.Starter's Tale Ihr Aufenthalt auf Wroona diente jedoch einem ganz anderen Zweck, denn sie wollten Rache an Bregius Goltha nehmen, insbesondere weil Dirk Harkness nach seiner ersten Gefangenschaft unter diesem sein Auge verloren hatte. So infiltrierten Dirk und Jai die Vengeance und bereiteten die Explosion des Schiffes vor, während Platt, Tru'eb und Starter mit ihren Schiffen einen Angriff im offenen Raum starteten. Die Schlacht verlief knapp zu ihren Gunsten, denn die Last Chance war eigentlich dazu ausersehen, Dirk und Jai am Hangar abzufangen, bevor das Schiff explodierte. Da die beiden nicht rechtzeitig ankamen, wurde die Last Chance beinahe mit der Explosion des Sternzerstörers ebenfalls zerstört. Platt entschied sich gerade rechtzeitig noch zum Rückzug, und Jai und Dirk überlebten auch ohne die Abholaktion, da sie in der persönlichen Rettungskapsel von Golthan entkamen, nachdem sie diesen getötet hatten. Auch Platt und die Last Chance bekamen in gewisser Weise ihre Rache, da Beylyssa getötet wurde, die sieben Jahre zuvor SeeVee zerstört hatte, den Droiden des Schiffs. Im Jahr 9 NSY war die Last Chance Teil einer Trainingssimulation von Ysanne Isard. Diese wurde von den Mitgliedern der Renegaten-Staffel durchgeführt, um den Umgang mit TIE-Jagdbombern zu erlernen, da sie sich zum Austausch von Gefangenen dazu bereit erklärt hatten, für ihre eigentliche Feindin Isard ein Täuschungsmanöver zu fliegen. Dass ausgerechnet die Last Chance ein Teil des Programms war, führte Corran Horn darauf zurück, dass Ysanne Ysard ihm alle diejenigen Transportraumschiffe vorsetzte, von denen er im Verhör erzählt hatte, und da er und Platt Okeefe sich offensichtlich kannten, war die Last Chance ebenfalls darunter, neben der Pulsarrochen, der Star's Delight und dem Rasenden Falken. In der Simulationsübung mussten die Piloten sich einer virtuellen Raumstation nähern und die Frachter scannen.Isards Rache Hinter den Kulissen * Die Last Chance gilt zwar als Platt Okeefes letztes von drei oder vier bekannten und noch weiteren, unbekannten Schiffen, tauchte aber trotzdem vor allen anderen auf (bereits 1994 im Smuggler's Log, Adventure Journal 4). Später fanden dann auch einige von Platts früheren Schiffen Erwähnung, die Brentaal Princess (Januar 1997 in Platt's Smugglers Guide) und die Pok's Demise (Ende '97 in Sandbound on Tatooine). Das Schiff wurde von Peter Schweighofer kreiert und tauchte hauptsächlich in seinen Geschichten über Platt Okeefe auf, wurde aber auch von Kathy Burdette für die Geschichte Schatten der Erinnerung, von John Whitman für The Hunger, den letzten Roman der Reihe Galaxy of Fear, sowie von Michael A. Stackpole für Isards Rache in der X-Wing-Romanhreie verwendet. * Die Last Chance ist der einzige bekannte YT-1300 mit einem Cockpit auf der linken Seite. In Platt's Smugglers Guide beschreibt Peter Schweighofer jedoch im Abschnitt über den YT-1300, dass dies nicht außergewöhnlich sei. * Im Smuggler's Log erwähnt Platt Okeefe eine an ihrem Schiff montierte Vierlingslaserkanone, obwohl in anderen Quellen eine Doppellaserkanone angegeben ist. Es geht nicht hervor, ob sie diese ersetzte oder die Vierlingskanone eine zusätzliche Modifikation darstellt. * Auf diesem Bild und den anderen Bildern aus Platt's Starport Guide sowie Vengeance Strike hat die Last Chance eine Sensorschüssel; eine Modifizierung, die eigentlich eine Eigenheit des Millennium Falken darstellen und somit nur speziell auf diesem YT-1300-Frachter zu finden sein sollte. Es kann angenommen werden, dass die jeweiligen Zeichner dies nicht wussten, da kein schriftlicher Hinweis auf eine solche Modifikation existiert. Auf diesem Bild sieht man deutlich, dass sich Schüssel und Cockpit beide auf der linken Seite befinden, während sich beim Millennium Falken nur die Schüssel links befindet. Eine Illustration in Vengeance Strike zeigt die Schüssel wiederum auf der rechten Seite, das Cockpit wie gehabt links, womit die Last Chance aussieht wie ein spiegelverkehrter Millennium Falke. Da die Schüssel auf allen Illustrationen zu sehen ist, wo sie zu erkennen wäre, geht der Artikel davon aus, dass es sie gegeben haben muss. * In Imperial Double-Cross sind einige Illustrationen enthalten (beispielsweise das Cover), welche die Last Chance darstellen sollen, auf denen jedoch der Millennium Falke abgebildet ist, da es sich um Bilder handelt, die den Filmen der Klassischen Trilogie entstammen. Die Bilder sind zwar kanonisch, zeigen jedoch im Grunde ein anderes Schiff. Eines der Bilder ist spiegelverkehrt, womöglich, damit das Cockpit auf der linken Seite zu sehen ist, wie es bei der Last Chance der Fall sein müsste. * Peter Schweighofer ließ in die Namen der Schiffe von Platt immer eine Andeutung mit einfließen, so bezog sich Pok's Demise auf ihre Abneigung gegenüber Pok Nar-Ten, die Brentaal Princess spiegelte ihre eigene Identität als brentaalanische Prinzessin wider. Der Name „Last Chance“ (Letzte Chance) ist vermutlich somit zu erklären, dass es sich um das letzte in einer ganzen Reihe von Schiffen in Platt Okeefes Besitz handelt, und da sie innerhalb relativ kurzer Zeit die Vorgänger auf verschiedene Weise verliert, gibt sie sich mit diesem nun die Letzte Chance. Obwohl das Schiff im Roman Isards Rache und in Schatten der Erinnerung auftaucht, die beide ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden, wurde der Name der Last Chance im Gegensatz zu denen vieler anderer Schiffe, auch einigen anderen innerhalb der X-Wing-Romanreihe, selbst niemals auf Deutsch übersetzt. Quellen *''Finder's Fee'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''The Hunger'' *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Lumrunners'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''Adventure Journal / 04 / 05 / 06 / 08 / 09'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Introductory Adventure Game – Narrator's Booklet'' }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:YT-1300-Frachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Black Curs en:Last Chance Kategorie:Legends